


Who would you eat?

by LevisUnicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Comfort, Desk Sex, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Surprise Kissing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisUnicorn/pseuds/LevisUnicorn
Summary: Hanji asks to team "Which one of the team you would eat if you were a titan?" When Armin tries to answer Mikasa interrupts and things get awkward.Then the question turns to Levi. He says it's stupid but actually he has dirty thoughts about a specific brat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add smut but it's fine like this I guess. Maybe next time hehe.
> 
> And I want to add the fact that I was inspired by a Snk facebook page. They were asking 'which one of them you would eat if you were a titan?' And I couldn't stop myself from turning it into fanfic.
> 
> Note: I fixed some of the language mistakes. I still wonder how I got kudos despite them being there before.

Hanji was asking stupid questions to the teens around him. It felt like she was making them answer the questions without a care. 'Cause she loved hearing embarassing answers.

There was Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie. The shifting bastards were no longer a part of the team. So they weren't there obviously. And also Mike and Commander Erwin was there but they were just listening and avoiding all the personal questions.

Unfortunately the teens weren't that lucky. As Armin was forced to answer "Which one of the team he would eat, if he were to be a titan?" asked by Hanji, dinner was over but everyone just gathered there to spend time. The missing person in the room had yet to arrive.

Levi entered the room with all the sexiness he got and walked around the table to sit next to Erwin. No one was fazed with the man's cool behaviour other than Eren. They all got used to it by some levels by now.

With Eren's admiring face staring at him Levi stared back questioningly. And Eren turned his face away thinking he was making him uncomfortable. Captain was now more confused as to why he averted his eyes. 'Well, whatever...' he thought and stopped his dirty thoughts about making Eren look directly at him with force while fucking him in his bed. He was really good at hiding his thoughts before it showed on his face. And Erwin was smirking at him like he knew something. But he choose to ignore it.

"Hanji-san, I think I don't have the concious to choose between my comrades if I were to turn into a titan. I would just eat anyone with no specific reasons." Armin said cleverly. But Hanji wasn't satisfied with the answer and made a face. "Geez, Armin you're no fun. I'm asking you to choose one with a funny reason." Armin thought for a while and answered with an innocent smile. "Than I'm gonna say whom I wouldn't eat and that would be Jean."

Jean's face changed with confusion. "And why would it be me?" He asked narrowing his eyes at him. Armin didn't get the chance to answer because Mikasa acted faster. "'Cause titans doesn't it horses." She answered with a flat face. And everyone burst into laughter. Minus Levi, he just smirked a little. And Armin looked at his childhood friend with shocked eyes.

Jean was flushed red with anger. "What did you say?! Dou you also think like that Armin? I thought we were over with that horseface joke." And Eren answered sassily before Armin had a chance. "Oh, Jean... We'll never get over it. It's so true with your face looking that way." And everyone start laughing again. Levi proud with his boy.

"At least I don't look like a child with his big puppy eyes." He snapped back and that was the cue this would turn into a fight. Levi choose that moment to interfere. "I'd rather look into that eyes than a horse face though." Fight was over instantly and everyone looked at Levi with surprise. Mikasa was clicking her tongue. Eren was a flushed mess right now and Jean just looked dumbfounded. And there was just silence, everyone scared to put a comment on Captain's words.

"U...um... I didn't mean it that way Jean." The tension disappeared with Armin's answer. Though Jean weared a defensive look and looked at him curiously.

"I just thought I wouldn't.... I mean... I wouldn't be able to kill you. It's just..." Armin was stuttering and getting real red in the face. Jean was trying to understand while others already realised Armin was just getting shy. "I think you're important for m-... for the team and I wouldn't be able to kill you!" He spout the words so fast he lost his breath.

Armin dared to lift his head and look at Jean's reaction. The look on his face was so blank. He just sat there dombfounded again. And Armin started to get anxious.

"You mean he's so dear to you that you choose him over to your other comrades and even childhood friends?" Hanji asked looking satisfied this time. And Armin get red from tip to toe. "I... I have to go to the bathroom!" He stood so fast and run away from the room. Jean was still trying to acknowledge the part that he was 'dear' to Armin.

Abrubtly he stood up and left the room after Armin. And he had a determined face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a confession either." Hanji admitted. Than turned his attention to Levi. "So, Levi. It's your turn." Levi looked irritated about what she was referring to. "Who would you eat if you were a titan?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to bed. This is stupid." And stood up to leave. "Ehh, it's still early come on." Hanji tried to pull him back but he just avoided the arms she was throwing around his waist and pushed her face away. "Stop it, shitty-glasses. I have to get up early." And with this he walked to the open door and stood at the door frame, looking back. "Eren, bring me a coffee please." And he walked away knowing the kids face brightened with his order. "Yes, sir!" Eren shouted after him.

...

After 15 minutes or so Levi's door knocked softly. He get to the door and opened. He saw the kid holding a tray with his coffee on it. "Come in." He said stepping aside to let Eren walk in. And closed the door. Smirking after his prey.

Eren put the coffee on the table and hold the tray to his side. And when he turned he realized he was face to face with Captain. He startled a little and nearly hit the coffee with his free arm. But Levi put his hands on the table holding Eren between them. And pushed the coffee away when he bent over Eren. Eren was all over the table. Basically sitting on the edge a little and lowered his back to the table a little with his arm supporting him on it. Trying not to touch Captain. And he was really surprised when Captain met his eyes that he averted his eyes to only look at Captain's chest and shirt.

Levi realized Eren was reacting to his every move. And he wanted to make him blush. "Eren, you know the question Hanji asked earlier." He wasn't asking but Eren found himself answering. "Yes?"

Levi raised his hand to turn Eren's face back up to his. A gasp left Eren's mouth. And Levi pushed himself to Eren's body, locking him between the table and himself. Getting really close to his face and looking into his eyes with lust. He said "I would eat you." 

"Wha-what are you saying capta-uwaah!" He couldn't finish his sentence as Levi took his thighs and shifted him so he was on the table lying on his back while Levi holding his legs in place. 

"Let's taste if you worth to eat. I'll start with licking all over you." He smirked sexily over Eren and he blushed. "Eh?" Eren moaned lightly as Levi started to lick and suck his throat slowly. "Ahn! Aah!" He couldn't stop himself from making weird noises.

Levi got his hands to Eren's hair and tugged lightly. "Eren, you taste so sweet." As Eren blushed more, he got slowly up and looked into his eyes. But Eren turned his head with embarassment. "Hmm..." Levi held Eren's chin and made him look back again. "Do you want to taste me too, hmm?" He asked with such a deep voice. Eren gasped with surprise and tried to push Levi's chest away but he froze as Levi put his lips over his.

And god, he tasted so...so awesome. Eren couldn't keep up with Captain's tongue and he could feel the smirk on Levi's lips. Levi broke the kiss nipping at his bottom lip and biting a little. "Nnggh!" Eren felt a little pain but didn't try to push him away anymore. Actually he was putting his arms around Levi's shoulders and pulling him closer. Levi was surprised with the action but let him.

Burying his head to the man's neck, Eren started to feel the tears reaching his eyes. "Captain, why?" His voice was low and shaking. Levi just smiled and hugged him back. "You're not aware what you're doing to me, huh?" Eren blushed and waited to hear more. "I want you so bad. I like you so bad. And it's driving me crazy."

Eren was smiling like an idiot now. And he pulled his head back and looked at Levi's eyes. "Me too." He leaned in to kiss but a hand stopped his lips. "You too, what? Say it properly." Eren saw Levi's expression. He looked desperate and hopefull. "Me too. I like you too, Captain." And their mouths were crashing together.


End file.
